A Very Potter Fanfiction
by Cookie Doh Ru
Summary: The starkids are in Hogwarts, a french exchange student and Dumbledor's hatching a plan. Review if you would like your own OC to be paired with a starkid/what they are like ect. Rated T for teenage themes and language, Chow! xoxo


**Hey and welcome to my little fantasy, i love Harry Potter and Starkid so this would just be awesome!**

The sun rose softly, highlighting the tall building of Hogwarts with its beautiful structures and walls. This is exactly what Delila, a 14 year old French exchange student was thinking. Her long blue cape fluttered in the slight breeze. She walked up to the doors of Hogwarts, and was greeted by a house elf. He bowed and began to speak. Morning Miss! What can Dobby help you with?" His big eyes shone, and Delilaa immediately knew that this was no normal house elf since it was wearing a droopy knit hat and over sized socks. "Well 'ello there! I am looking for Uh...Albus...Dumbledor! Do you know where could find 'im sir?" Her french accent took Dobby a back and he smiled once more. "Thank you miss! You must be the new student! Follow me!" He dissaperated quickly but soon after the giant doors of Hogwarts were opened. She wondered how such a tiny elf could open such huge doors.

She followed Dobby through huge doors and corridors, classrooms and offices, finally they arrived at a giant statue of a griffin. "Lemon drops." Dobby said simply, and the gigantic statue moved to reveal a staircase. Once up the staircase, trunk in hand, they knocked on a huge quartered door. It seemed to be separated into quarters, each with a different symbol on. The top right hand one had a Lion on, with the background Gold and Red. The top left was a Long snake, with a green and silver background, the two bottem ones were a Badger with a bronze and yellow, and the last was an Eagle with Blue and silver. She marvelled at the artwork, but her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, revealing a man sitting at an oakwood desk with a long white beard.

"Hello? What can i do for you my dear?" Delila stepped into the room as Dobby dissaperated. She sat on the chair on the other side of the desk from him and put down her trunk. "Bonjour Professeur, je un plaisir de dire que je suis Allard Rose. Le nouveau programme d'échange de Perdice Lemonadez" When she finished speaking Dumbledor looked up and smiled. You are Delila Allard from Perdice Lemonadez in France, i am glad for you to be here. I have set up a prefects room for you, all of the students i'm sure will get along with you. Your sharing the prefects dorm with Joe Walker and Chloe Challenger, they will show you around. But for now, you must wait for everyone to arrive, you can help the house elves set up the great hall if you wish. "Thank you sir, i will, its only an 'our until everyone arrives and i 'aven't seen the great 'all yet!" She got up with her bags and turned to the door. "Wait one moment, your pets Ethil and Carlose are in your room, oh and one more thing.. Being an animagus under the age of 18 is illeagle, please don't do anything rash." She nodded and went out of his office.

The halls were magnificent, decorated with the strange symbols on Dumbledor's door on banners and posters. She went over to a notice board with a large poster on. Back in her old school, she had been a seeker for her house quidditch team Belliaras, she saw the snake and the lion from the banners separated with a lightning bold. The words read:

_The greatest rivals battle once more! Watch the exciting Quidditch match between Slytherin and Griffindor on Septemper 20th!_

She smiled to herself, wandering if she could try out for the Quiddich team here, if they had one. She walked up to huge doors that she guessed belonged to the great hall. She slid one of them open and saw many many mouse elves setting up enchantments and chairs. She walked over to Dobby and asked how she could help.

She helped put up the enchantments that made the ceiling reflect the red shades of the night sky. As well as the food appearing and dissapearing charms. She knew this would ruin the 'magic' so thought she wouldn't tell anyone as to not ruin it, placing the sorting hat onto its little podium, earning a "Thank you" from the old hat. After everything was done, she put her hands on her hips and smiled, slicking a strand of hair from her face. Some of the teachers had started to come in and take their places, a few ones giving her an odd eye but passing quietly none the less. She heard rustling and footsteps, realising that the students had started to arrive, she grabbed her trunk and cape, running out. She found Dobby in a hall sweeping and asked where the prefects dorms were. "Strait down that corridor, take the third left, first right, go right to the end and go up the spiral staircase.. oh and, if the staircase wont let you go up just say 'Bubble Squash' and they will" He smiled to her and continued his sweeping. She nodded and ran down in those directions.

When she got up the spiral staircase, she found herself in a smaller corridor. There were three doors. They all had three names on each, the first read, "Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan & Luna Lovegood. The second read: Ginny Weasly, Hermione Granger& Harry Potter. Finally, the last read: Chloe Challenger, Joe Walker & Delila Allard. She smiled and tried to open the door. Her brows furrowed as she tried to no avail to open sed door. She put her hand on her cheek and suddenly snapped her fingers. "Ah!" She put her hand into her coat pocket to look for her want, yet fer fingers brushed against a small piece of parchment before her wand. "Huh?" She pulled it out and unraveled the mystery item. It had neat hand on. It said:

Delila, your Dorm has a password that i forgot to tell you, its 'Chilipepper rice cakes' You may change the password once you meet your room mates... ONCE you meet them, i do not want another incident.

Kind regards

Dumbledore.

"Clever wizard.." She promptly said 'Chilipepper rice cakes' and the door slowly swung open to reveal the common room. It. Was. Beautiful. Blue and silver chairs and sofa's were placed around a large fire place and a large lush green rug with strings of silver laced around the edge. The fire place was a beautiful gold and red silhouette that draped elegantly to the floor in a beautiful pattern. The mantel place a large slab of jet black marble. She had no time to notice the small kitchenette as she was pounced on and tackled to the floor.

"Aggh! Carlose!" She fought back and managed to stop the huge black panther to stop licking her face. "Aaarrgh... aww ma' boy! Comment était le voyage? (_How was the journey?)_" He nuzzled and purred at her hand as she rubbed him behind the ears. "Je dois dire, assez lisse._ (I have to say, quite smooth.)_" He walked by her legs as she went into her room labelled "Delila Allard" at the end beside the other two. "Bon! Maintenant, personne ne s'égarer, vous provoquez une émeute! (_Good, now no wondering off, you'll cause a riot!_) He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Vas bien! Vas Bien! _(Alright! alright!)_

She got into the robes that were set out on her bed and smoothed them out. She hugged Carlose went to leave. "I'll be a while, make yourself at home, you might have to get used to speaking English... weird huh?" She smiled and left.

The masses of students were walking into the great hall, some chatting excitedly, meeting and talking with friends, reuniting girlfriends and boyfriends. She made her way through but bumped into a tall blonde guy. He turned around, about to make a snide comment by the looks but his smirk faded and turned into a smile. "Oh, sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going." He shook his head and gestured for her to walk past him, she smiled back to him and they continued walking. Delila and the blond boy split ways as she went to join the first years and he one of the tables.

"Hello! And welcome to another magical year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft And Wizardry! Now, before the sorting and feast begins, we have a special guest!" Dumbledor motioned to Delila and she stepped up to his side and bowed. "This is Delila Allard, she is a french exchange student from Perdice Lemonadez in Alencon in france! She will be sorted just like the first years! Delila, please step up to the Sorting Hat!" She nodded and walked up, a kind woman in a large witch hat and black fingerless gloves was holding the hat. "Here you go deary" She had a lovely Scottish accent. The hat was placed down onto her long black locks of hair with curls at the ends. A loud voice boomed in her head. 'So! You are the new student hmm? And oh.. you helped the house elves earlier! Hmm.. such a kind one, intelligent too! But what is this..? An animagus? My my you are brave, perhaps...' "SLYTHERIN!" The loud voice boomed over the crowd and one of the tables cheered with joy. She smiled, a very tall man with short ebony hair and a long black robe on handed her her tie. It was green and silver striped and she loved it. She took her tie and walked down towards the table that had green and silver banners hanging below it. She looked through the long table and saw that there was a space next to the blonde boy from before. She went by him and sat on the bench. "Hey, thats reserved for-Oh, hello" He turned his head and she smiled back. "'Ello, i'm Delila, whats your name?" She turned herself towards him, since no one seemed to take any notice towards him. "I'm Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you" She smiled again. "I'm sorry if this is rude but.. why do you say Ello instaid of Hello?" She giggled and tried to explain. "Well.. in france, we don't pronounce the H in words, so its strange, i'll try to next time, i want to fit in" He nodded and turned to see Goyle approach. "Oi, yer in ma space. Budge." He went to the side of Delila and yanked her arm so she slid across and fell down. "GOYLE!" Draco stood up and helped her up, scowling at Goyle. "What!?" His face had a brute expression, confused at why this girl was allowed to sit where he was sitting. "Oooh oww.. 'ey what was that for!?" She got up with the help of Draco and stood in front of Goyle with a stern expression and crossed arms. "You. were sittin' in my space, so you 'ad to budge!" He got in her face and scowled. All she did narrow her eyes and grabbed his arm, twisting it. "Don't do that to me again okay? Its not polite. If you want a space zen find somewhere else to sit!" She released him before any of the teachers noticed and sat down. Goyle mumbled and went to sit with Crabb.

"Wow Dee, you know how to defend yourself! .. oh can i call you Dee?" Draco sat down beside her, and she nodded smiling. "Well, you cant let brutes control you. Anyway, did you know 'im?" He nodded sadly. "Yes.. he's one of my only... comrades. I don't exactly call them friends. They just kind of follow me around." His sad expression made Dee sad too. She patted him on the shoulder as a comfort and he changed the subject quickly. "Anyway, your pretty strong in yourself, i like that in a girl-uuh-person." He tried to cover up his mistake, Delila noticed but didn't say anything. "Yeah, there was a gang of brutes in my previous school who used to torment me, one day i got sick of it and decided to fight, not as in a duel, but i just stood up to them, started to fight back you know?" He nodded and watched the first years get sorted. She couldn't help but see his longish blond hair was ruffled slightly, but in a cute way. She tried foot fighting with him, and they had a mini battle under the table.

**Meanwhile on the Griffindor table...**

"Its so weird, that French girl looked sweet, how the hell did she get into Slytherin?" Hermione mumbled as the last of the first years went to their tables. "Not really sure, maybe she's secretly eeevviiilll!" Fred and George chuckled as Chloe elbowed them in the ribs. "Hahaha heey! ow haaha" Hermione shook her head and smiled at the two jokers, she turned around and looked for the new girl. She saw her giggiling and talking with Malfoy. "Urgh.. i think she might be.. Malfoy's already in there.." She shook her head again and so did Harry. Ron just huffed at frustration that the food hadn't arrived yet. Chloe was quite a pretty girl, she wasn't deadly skinny but she wasn't huge either, she was just right. She had long blond hair and wore a bit of black eye liner. She didn't slap it on thick like Pansy Parkinson. Opposite her and next to Ron was Brian Rosenthal, he was quite thin but had muscles to make up for it. His ruffled brown hair was swept to one side at the fringe slightly to get it out of his eyes. "Aww come on Chlo, you know you love me" Fred winked at Chloe as she punched his arm playfully. "Suuurrreee" They all laughed until all the food arrived, happily filling their plates.

**Back at the Sytherin Table...**

"Haha.. oh! i forgot, i have a pet..panther" Draco's eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow in question. "Yeaah.. but don't worry, as long as you don't 'urt me or 'im then you'll be fine" He nodded and looked to see the head master go up to his podium again and shout for silence. "Everyone! Can i have your attention briefly, the feast is about to begin, if you are a first year, please follow your house prefect to your dorm once the feast is over. Have a good night!" He went to sit back to the staff table and as he did, masses of food suddenly appeared before everyone. Delila turned her head from Draco and squealed in surprise as the hoards of food suddenly appeared and she smiled to herself. "Haha, yeah, that got me a few times when i first got here too, you'll grow to love it" Draco smiled as he filled his plate full of lettuce, chicken, small potatoes, carrots and a bit of rainbow trout **(the true name of a fish dont'ch'ya know!)** He then offered to fill Delila's, she accepted as she told him the different food she wanted. She did not know, however, that a certain fellow Slytherin had been admiring her from across the table.

"So, do you really eat.. slugs and frogs legs?" Draco was walking slowly with Dee, she giggled. "Well, not LIVE that would be cruel, some people do like to eat that kind of thing, i do not 'owever, i prefer different things like cheese on a freshly baked stick of bread.." She sighed, dreaming of the food from her home country. "If you want, we could bake some, i don't really cook, but i guess i could learn" Delila looked up at him and smiled. "That sounds nice.."

They reached reached the staircase and went up and parted ways, just before he went in his dorm, Draco called out. "Hey.. do you want to .. have some hot chocolate or something?" Dee turned her head and nodded, but soon after snapped her fingers. "No! Well.. yes.. but come with me, i brought over some delicious 'ot chocolate from my home town, Alencon, a woman there who owns a chocolate shop makes the best 'ot chocolate ever! Come, you must try!" Draco chuckled as she said the password to her dorm and entered. He began to walk up but soon after heard a scream from inside. "Delila!?" Draco ran inside and saw Delila duelling with Joe Walker, a fellow Slytherin "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING DOING IN HERE!?" He screamed at her as she fired a jelly legs jinx at him to stop him for a while, running to a huge black panther who was sprawled out on the rug in front of the fire place. "Carlose! s'il vous plaît dites-moi que tu vas bien! (Please tell me your okay!) Carlose groaned in agony and Delila glared death at the perpetrator on the floor. "WALKER! What the hell do you think your doing!?" Draco stepped up to Joe as he un-jellified his legs. "What the hell do you think i'm doing? The fucking thing looked at me and growled!"

**10 minutes prior**

Joe Walker was walking up the spiral staircase to his Dorm, the beautiful French girl was going to be staying in the same dorm as him, so he decided to try and knock up some French delicacies in the kitchenette. He went over to the door and spoke the words 'Chilipepper rice cakes' and entered. He had wanted to chill out for a while until Chloe showed up, knowing she'd want to know about the new girl and if he'd met her or not. He went round to the fire place and jumped back, as a large black male panther lifted his head and growled softly. Joe however... He. Freaked. Out. That small growl of curiosity switched to a ferocious roar of danger. He whipped out his wand and began to throw hex's at the big cat. It saw the spell coming, and leaped out the way, snarling. Joe however managed to fire a hex that bounced off the mirror behind it, throwing the cat in front of the fire, struggling to move. That was when someone from the other side of the dorm door, came through and screamed, hexing him and running the the beasts side.

**Present**

"Mr Walker, you should be MUCH more careful of 'ow you 'ex someone's friend! Good Day!" Delila (somehow) managed to lift the huge panther and stomped into her room, slamming the door behind her. Joe looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "Merlin... how the fuck was i supposed to know a freaking black panther was her pet? All i saw was a danger and i tried to stop it!" He slumped down on a dark purple sofa and he twizzled his wand thoughtlessly. "Oh.. Come on now Walker... She'll come round?" Draco sat down on the sofa next to Joe, patting his shoulder. "Yeah i know... i'll try 'n make it up to her" Draco nodded and got up to leave. "Hey Draco.." He looked over to Joe, an eye brow raised "Could you.. help me make her breakfast to say sorry?" He nodded and smiled "Sure. Bye" They left each other alone and Draco went to his Dorm.

* * *

The next day.

Delila had gotten up early with some others, to get their time tables. Everyone was bustling around four teachers that were the Head of Houses. "Silence!.. Now.. please stand to accept your time table for the next year... Allard, Delila." She stepped up and took the leather book. At the front had the time table. The rest of the pages were either blank or lined for homework, all wrapped in a nice leather case. It had her name on in swirly writing. "Nice.." She went off to her dorm room, needing to tend to Carlose, and knowing she had a free period.

Delila went up the staircase and through the corridor, when the smell of bacon, fresh bread, eggs and other delights reached her nose, her stumach made a dying whale sound. She then remembered that she had skipped breakfast to tend to Carlose. She held her stomach and walked on. She walked into the Common room.

The smells enticed her as she looked over to the kitchenette, Draco was in there, bacon happily sizziling away in a frying pan. Joe from last night was setting the table, fresh bread and cheeses were set out and pulling her in. She shook her head and glared at Joe, he frowned and looked down sadly. For a moment, she felt guilty, that feeling however was erased and replaced with hunger. She sighed and went over to him, patting him on the head. To this he gave a boyish grin. " 'ey i'm still mad at you.. but i realise it was a mistake, but i'm still upset!" Draco smiled from the kitchen. "Right! This morning we have... freshly baked french sticks! Oh ehem.. Du pain fraise!" Draco walked in with a plate if bacon and eggs. "Baked by us, as well as eggs, bacon and some of the finest cheeses Snape could find!" Joe smiled and took off his apron. "Wow!.. thank you, this is wonderful! Thank you guys!" She sat down and heard a door open and click shut.

"Hey Joe! Wash out the sink before you shave, jesus! Its like a freaking barber in ther- Oh! Your the new girl?" A girl the same age as Delila and Joe walked down the short stairs to her dorm room and sat at the fourth place at the medium sized, rose wood table, the other side from Delila and across from Joe. "I saw you get sorted, your so lucky, being french is so romantic and .. and... french..." The girl began to day dream as she twizzled her hair in her fingers and Delila giggld. Her Italian accent made Dee think. "Hmm, you are Italian yes?" The girl nodded. "Yep! The names Chloe Challenger! Not very Italian sounding, but i grew up with semi English parents in Italy (**my brain frazzed sorry if i spelt it wrong :3**) Its kinda confusing, but both my parents were half Italian, so i'm full Italian!" (**Dont you be questioning my logic!**) Delila nodded and spoke, "Ho vissuto in Italia per un po ', bel posto, no?" (I lived in Italy for a while, beautiful place no?) Chloe looked over to her and smiled. "Oh, lo so bene? Wow, quante lingue conosci?" (Oh i know right? wow, how many languages do you know?) Delila thought for a moment "Nove" (**nine**) As the girls chatted excitedly in, what they guessed was Italian... or French maybe? The guys decided to tuck in, as soon as they did, the girls giggled and started to too. Everyone was happily tucking in, however Delila was still quite mad with Joe for hexing poor Carlose if she hadn't come when she did, Carlose would have been even hurt worse or even... it could have been her in her form.

** Thank you for reading! I know i mentioned a pet called Ethil earlier, she will be in the next chapter don't you worry! The next one WILL have more on the other characters, this was an introduction to my character, Delila Allard, hope you enjoyed! Remember to review and if you want to be paired with a starkid let me know who and i'll see what i can do! Chow! xoxo**


End file.
